Gazort
were kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Originally tadpole-like harmless creatures named , however, due to exposure of overdose radio waves, they cannibalized each other and took on the said monstrous form to attack the outside world for more food. They appeared in episodes 6, 15, and 28. Gazort is also known as "Gazote" and "Gazoto". Subtitles: *Critters: *Gazort: History Ultraman Tiga Critters were life forms that lived and drifted in Earth's Ionosphere. They were peaceful in nature, but when mankind created unnatural electromagnetic waves, the critters would mutate into strange animals, allowing them to combine into Gazorts and canibally ate hundreds of Critters. Gazort proceeded to pilot the nest of critters (in the form of a giant storm cloud) towards Tokyo, transforming the storm into a more solid form that resembled a cocoon. As GUTS was in pursuit of the cocoon, it crashed outside of a city and thus released Gazort. GUTS was quick to retaliate by firing on Gazort with their weapons, but Gazort fought back by attack the nearby city it was heading towards. Horii of GUTS soon learned that Gazort and the Critters were originally born on Earth due to Electromagnetic Waves mutating them, and so tried to communicate directly through the Gazort to try and reason with the alien, stating that they (humans) are their friends. Gazort however, being a wild creature, interpreted this statement as the name of their food source and attempted try and eat Horii, leading GUTS to the fact that Gazort ate all the Critters and now craves fresh meat. Luckily, Daigo had transformed into Ultraman Tiga and took the threat under his wing. Gazort was able to stand its ground with the ultra by using some sneaky tactics, as well as using his sharp teeth to pierce Tiga's skin, causing him to bleed light, but Tiga took the battle into the sky by transforming into his Sky Type to distract Gazort. Once Gazort left in opening in its attack, Tiga threw it to the ground and finished it off with the Ranbalt Light Bullet. Even though Gazort was destroyed, its Critters live on and returned back into the Earth's Atmosphere. Sometime later, a Satellite was created to draw electricity from sunlight to power Earth was launched into the atmosphere. When it was, it brought forth another swarm of Critters and a more powerful Gazort was created. Once appeared nearby land, GUTS arrived to attack the alien with a Microwave-based gun. While the plan was working at first, a scuffle involving Shinjoh's sister and her boyfriend caused the plan to become temporarily disorganized. After the intervention was resolved, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga yet again and battled with Gazort II. Despite Gazort II's enhanced abilities Tiga was able to power through, and after transforming into his Power Type, Tiga caught one of Gazort II's plasma bomb and hurled it back at the alien, destroying it in a massive explosion. Sometime after both Gazorts were defeated, the Critters still remained active and several critter clouds remained. As GUTS was dealing with the monster Jobarieh, Several of the Critters formed clouds and appearing all over the globe. Humanity was quickly growing tired of their pestilence and began working on ways to deal with the Critters. GUTS had no choice but to exterminate the Critters so as to prevent them from forming another Gazort. However once it became obvious to the creatures that humanity hated them, what remained of the Critters began to drift into space, heading for a new home. Trivia *The Critter "roars" are actually the altered sounds of a laughing baby. *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka. *Gazort's name comes from the Alchemy term "Azoth". *Gazort's roar is a heavily enhanced roar of the Toho Monster, Rodan. *Although not physically seen, Gazort is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Gazort is a tribute to Alien Iyros from Ultraseven. *Gazort II's attack site and Tiga's transforming mist cover effect would later be referred to and used in Ultraman Dyna's fight with Kokkachu. *Gazort's transformation is meant to convey the problems of pollution and radiation, while that problem doesn't exist in Tiga's universe, it is represented by the EM waves civilization is dependent on but bothers the Critters, turning them into Gazorts and ultimately forcing them to leave Earth. *Gazort II's costume was modified from Gazort I. The only modification was on the mouth in order for Gazort II to open his jaw larger. *Originally, a Gazort III was planned to appear in episode 19 of Dyna, "Bird of the Phantom Dream", but was changed to fit with the ending of Tiga s 28th episode, "One Vanishing Moment". Ultraman X Gazort appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gazort, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Gazort's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Gazort, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Data - Gazort= - Generation II= Gazort II :;Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Satellite :;Powers and Weapons *Plasma Bomb: Gazort can spit powerful light blue orbs of plasma energy from its mouth. They can be fired in rapid succession. They can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. *Flight: Gazort can fly through the air and incredible speeds, with only Ultraman Tiga's Sky Mode being faster. Gazort II Plasma Bomb.gif|Plasma Bomb Gazort II Flight.gif|Flight }} - Cyber= Gazort Using the data of Gazort's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version would be created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely :;Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Claws: Cyber Gazort's left hand has a set of energy charged claws. *Arm Blade: Based on his original physiology's fins, Gazort is given an arm blade on his right arm. }} }} Merchandise Gazort was released two times as an action figure by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. The first Gazort was released in 1996 in conjunction with Gazort's first episode air date. The figure itself is fan-rated as the most accurate version of Gazort but unfortunately, suffers from the "no-teeth color" syndrome. Another Gazort was issued out in the year 2000 for the Bandai Ultra Monster Series once again with a less accurate paint job. However, the "no-teeth color" syndrome was fixed in a bad way by making the mouth area completely red. The color also became whiter, making it less popular among fans. The Gazort toys were all created from the same cast and were only a little bit above 5-inches, making scale suffer. To add insult to injury, the Gazort toys also suffer from "humanoid articulation", meaning only the arms and torso rotate. The Gazort themselves have became quite rare, especially the 2000 version. Neither a Gazort II nor Critters figure were made into production. Gallery Gazoto.png Gazoto 2.png Gazoto I.png GAZOTO 2.jpg Gazoto BITE.jpg|Gazort bites Gazort_nomming_on_Tiga's_arm.png Gazoto I.JPG|Gazort emerging from the nest Gazoto II day.png|Gazort II in day GAZOTO.jpg Gazortwakeup.jpeg GAZORT 0.png GAZORT I.jpg Gazoto Tiga Card.jpeg|Gazort's Monster Card Gazort II pic.png bloadcast_img_tiga-remaster.jpg gazort.gif Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju